broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper-Edge Mode
upon using Hyper-Edge mode]] Hyper-Edge Mode (ハイパーエッジ・の・モード Haipāejji no Mōdo) is a supremely powerful technique that was mastered and utilized by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. While in Hyper-Edge Mode, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout uses his advanced Scoutkenn techniques to tap into unformed, unfried Power Nuggets deep within his brooding being, summoning Football Master and Robot Jesus. Still, going into Hyper-Edge mode is a very difficult technique to accomplish without a lot of power nuggets already, and even then it requires a lot of screaming before a Scoutling can attain the Hyper-Edge. He first used this powerful form against Burning-Skulking Ninja Armored Clown Spy. The exact mechanism of how Hyper-Edge Mode's power is generated is separated into two parts. The first allows the user to generate power from Power Nuggets at the maximum efficiency possible for Power Nuggets. The second part is that by using Hyper-Edge Mode the user will temporarily call upon the elemental power of the Trew Wyrm Kings (Incredibly powerful beings made by Scout-Kenn when he felt like messing with his nearest neighbors who were sealed away by Scout-Kenn after they demolished his shed). It is a subject of heavy debate, both among the community and among the producers of the show, who the first being to attain Hyper-Edge Mode was. Some groups say it was Scout-Kenn or Robot Jesus, while others say it was Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's father. These beings are suspected largely due to the fact that all of these people were present while Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour Scout was training to attain this power. Either way the subject is incredibly vague and has resulted in many people getting into heated arguments at conventions and one case of arson. Variations on Hyper-Edge Mode There are several variations on Hyper-Edge Mode introduced throughout the series, each with more convoluted requirements and abilities. * Hyper-Edge Mode 0.5 - A form of Hyper-Edge Mode used exclusively by people training to achieve regular Hyper-Edge Mode. It is completely useless in actual combat. * Hyper-Edge Mode 2 - An advanced variation of Hyper-Edge Mode that allows the user to increase their power output and use more of their power nuggets. For some reason this variation causes the user to levitate. * Hyper-Edge Mode 3 - An even more advaced variation of Hyper-Edge Mode introduced by the writers when they had written themselves into a corner. Just a more power version of Hyper-Edge Mode. * Hyper-Edge Mode Dimensional Rhasphody - A strange variation on Hyper-Edge Mode that allows its user to shift dimensions and obviously become more powerful in a fight. * Hyper-Edge Mode 4- A even more stronger vartation of Hyper-Edge mode that can be achieved after absorbing the power of a Pure Mountain Dew Radation Crystal. Also Give the user Wolf fur for some reason...I dont know..the writers were drunk when they made this mode. Trivia * The true power of Hyper-Edge Mode can be proven simply by the fact that it took several episodes for Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout to finish training. * Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout calls this ability Hyper-Edgelord-Mode much to the annoyance of everybody watching * This mode has slight differences when used by different people. The reasons why this occurs is unknown within the show, but the writers have said that it's to help relieve the monotony of writing constantly. Category:Needing Improvement Category:Plot Devices Category:Powers Category:Special Attacks Category:Stubs Category:Transformations